Good Favors
by Kowinj
Summary: James asks Remus to watch over Sirius while he asks Lilly on a date, but Sirius doesn't like being left in the dark about it. RXS Yaoi Lemon


This story is for The Third Floor Corridor (I'd rather write this that face the wrath of my head of house lol)

Disclaimer: Um… I don't think my birth certificate says J. Rowling on it, anywhere.

Enjoy

--------------

"Remus, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Sirius asked with great concern in his voice. Lately Remus had been spacing out and looking worse than he did on the night of the full moon, which wasn't good for any person to look that bad, even if they were a werewolf. So, to look worse than that was saying something.

"Yes, I am fine Sirius. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, that's all." Remus replied with a weak smile. Recently Remus had been thinking about a particular person a lot and he didn't know why. He realized the that he was coming of age where he thinks of people in a different light but he didn't know why he would think of this person in that sort of way.

Remus stood up from the table and walked out into the hallway. "Why, oh, why is this happening to me? I mean this can't be happening to me! I am not that way and neither is he! There is no way that Sirius could ever like me more that a friend so why am I even thinking that way? It's just not right!" Remus continued through the hall into the common room still thinking of his recent thoughts of his old friend.

"Remus!" a voice shouted, breaking his concentration. A tall figure came running up to him. "Remus, I'm going down to the lake right now. I'm ready now," James said grinning from ear to ear.

"Err… Ready?" Remus asked with a confused expression, and received a nod "What exactly are you ready for, James?"

"To ask Lily out on a date," James replied simply.

"You do realize that she will jinx you for life, don't you? Everything that you and Sirius have done will come back to her and then you won't be able to walk for weeks." Remus said trying to talk some since into him.

"That is why I am going to record it!" Peter said coming out from behind James. "Ooh this is going to be so good," he said bouncing on the balls of his feet and prancing around the room.

"I am so glad that you all have confidence in me," James said with a sigh. "But to alter the odds, even if it is a little, I need to ask you a favor, Remus."

"No I will not make any sort of potion to help you out on this. Your on your own," Remus cut him off and folded his arms across his chest to confirm that he was serious.

"That's not it, at all," James said shaking his head. "What I wanted to ask is if you could watch Sirius for a while. Um, just keep him away from the lake or outside if it can be helped. Its just…" James sighed. "…if Sirius is around Lily wont take me serious at all and even if she did Sirius would laugh at me the hole time if he knew what I was about to do. Please Remus will you keep him occupied for a little while?"

Remus gave a sigh, "I guess I have no choice, alright I'll do it."

With that James jumped on Remus and hugged him tightly. "YES! Thank you Remus! You're the best!"

"And what did the all mighty Remus do this time?" Sirius asked stepping into the room.

"H-he is letting me copy his history homework from when I was sick and in the hospital from being out in the rain during the Quiddich match," James said quickly.

"Ooh, yeay for you," Sirius said giving a lame thumbs up sign. "And I though it would be something more exciting the way you were acting." Sirius sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Well I'm going to check some Quiddich books out from the library and return the ones that are way overdue so see you guys at dinner." James said rushing through the door with Peter tailing after him.

Remus picked up the newspaper on the table and sat down in a chair across from Sirius. He wasn't really reading the paper but it gave him something to do other that stare at Sirius, which would be tempting but if he were caught he would have some explaining to do. Every once in a while he heard a sigh from behind the paper, stating that Sirius was defiantly bored.

After a little less than half an hour Sirius finally spoke, "Alright Remus spill it."

Remus jumped at the sudden break of silence. "What are you talking about?" His voice being a little higher pitched than usual.

"Where did James and Peter really go?"

"T-to the library." Remus stuttered out.

"You're a terrible liar, Remus," Sirius said getting up and standing over Remus. He bent down to whisper in Remus's ear in return making the hair on the back of Remus's neck stand on end. "Now tell me what is going on," He said dangerously.

"N-nothing."

"Oh really?" Sirius replied. "Then you won't spill anything if I…TICKLE YOU." Sirius said reaching down and tickling Remus's stomach.

"NO stop!" Remus said curling up into a ball, but the attacks still continued.

Once he felt it was the right time to stop, and there were tears streaming down Remus's face from laughing so hard, he stopped the tickling session. "That didn't help much," Sirius said watching Remus catch his breath. "Maybe I should try something that will make you more… dazed," Sirius said getting closer to Remus. A little too close for comfort.

The next thing Remus knew was the feeling of warm wet lips pressing down on his own. The feeling was intoxicating and made him breathless. His mind went foggy and he didn't know weather he should push away or deepen the kiss so he sat there in a neutral state.

Finally Sirius stepped away, and looked straight into Remus's eyes. "Why didn't you pull away?" Sirius said after a moments pause. He still kept close contact with the other man.

"I…" Remus started but he didn't know what to say so he closed his mouth shut again and remained silent.

"Is it that you don't mind? Or is it that you were too surprised to pull away?" Sirius said with a sad expression as he said the words.

Remus didn't know what to do. Of course he was surprised but if he wasn't he wouldn't pull away. Maybe he didn't mind the kiss. Maybe he liked it. Maybe he wanted more. More. Yes, More. And with that thought he stood up and looked at Sirius. His expression was that of a puppy that had been kicked by its master.

He flinched as Remus took rushed steps forward and knew he was going to be left. He had gone too far and now it was time to pay the price by losing one of his best friends. He was surprised when instead of walking past him Remus walked into him, pressing their lips together once more.

Sirius couldn't believe this. He just stood there until he heard Remus give a little whine, which snapped him out of his trance. Sirius pressed his lips hard against Remus's and trailed his hands down his back.

Remus wanted more the feeling of lips pressed against his was so good but he wanted more all the same. He slid his tongue against Sirius's lips, wanting to taste Sirius. He was almost immediately answered back as Sirius's mouth opened and allowed entry. Their tongues twined together fighting and licking at one another.

Remus pushed Sirius trying to reach deeper into his mouth. In turn Sirius stepped back and tripped over the couch taking Remus with him.

The fall didn't disturb their kissing one bit, but the position they were sitting in would look quite strange for any person that took that moment to pass by. Gladly no one was around the dormitories because it was so nice outside.

Remus took advantage of this position by telling Sirius what his body wanted. He ground his hips into Sirius and received a moan from the other man, breaking the kiss. Sirius opened his eyes and looked into Remus's. He could feel through the clothing just how hard Remus had gotten just from the kissing and he knew he was just as hard. It was very uncomfortable having the restraints of his pants holding him back.

He flipped Remus over to be underneath him and slid his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. Remus returned the favor and threw Sirius's shirt next to his. Remus continued down and unbuttoned Sirius's pants and slid his boxers and pants down at the end of the couch. Sirius did the same to Remus. They were both striped of clothes and erect.

Sirius slid his mouth down trailing kisses down Remus's neck and stomach and teasing his nipples. He slid down farther and took Remus's cock into his mouth. Remus moaned as he was surrounded by warmth. Sirius swished and pumped Remus until he was going to burst. With one last graze of teeth against his cock Remus came into Sirius's mouth. Sirius swallowed all of it.

"You taste so good, Remus," Sirius said coming back up and started to kiss him again. He slowly trailed his hand down to Remus's bottom and inserted a finger. Remus squirmed at the feeling, but settled down as Sirius sucked on the pulse of his neck. As he settled down Sirius placed another finger into Remus and started scissoring and stretching him out, preparing him for what is to come.

As he placed a third finger inside of Remus he searched of that one sweet spot that would make the most pleasure. After searching for a little while he found it and received a deep lust filled moan from Remus.

He took out his fingers, which received a whine as the warmth left, but it was soon replaced with Sirius's aching cock. He slid into Remus trying to find that spot once again. Upon hearing that moan again he slid out to the tip and shoved back in continuously, hitting that same spot. He reached down and started to pump Remus's renewed hard-on in unison with his own thrusts.

As Remus came once more Sirius felt his muscles tighten and with one last thrust he came into Remus and collapsed on top of him.

After what seemed like eternity, they started to hear voices from down the hall. So they both got up and redressed and placed a cleaning charm on themselves and the couch. Right as Remus finished fixing his hair two figures came into the room.

"That wasn't nice to do at all!" came Peter's voice.

"Well I told you to turn the camera off! It was your own fault. You should have listened to what I said!" James replied. "Oh hey guys. Guess What!"

"Er…" they both replied.

"LILLY SAID YES! I asked her out and she said yes!" he answered excitedly.

"Yeah and then he jinxed me when I was going to record their kiss." Peter grumbled.

"Well that's good for you James," Remus said glancing at Sirius.

"Yes very good," Sirius agreed grabbing hold of Remus's hand, and smiled. "So that's why you left?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to go without distractions. Sorry I should have told you but I felt that you would follow me," James explained.

"That's quite alright James. Remus and I had fun together. And we played some games," he said slightly seductive, making Remus blush.

"Well isn't that nice. Well anyways we should head for the bed. It's getting late." James said.

"Yeah." They all went up to the bedroom and said good night to each other and fell asleep with lovely dreams floating through their heads… well except for Peter who dreamt of running through a long corridor chased by snakes, but other than that snoring was the only thing heard.

-- -- -- -- --

Well I don't know this took me forever to write but I didn't like it too much. Well I tried is all I can say and that counts, doesn't it?

Eiri: Just shut up already, we all know you have terrible writing ability.

sigh Yeah I know. Ooh well if you peoples liked it, or if you hated it. Why don't you tell me by pressing that little "go" button next to the submit review box. It would be appreciated.


End file.
